mufandomcom-20200214-history
OtherSpace Doctor Archetype
Category:Otherspace_Archetypes A doctor is a character who has a primary occupation of ensuring good health of patients. On OS, it mostly means patching up people who have been injured. Essential Skills These skills are those that are most important to a member of the medical profession. 1) Gift: Medical school. - As medicine is a specialized area that represents even more training than most occupations, the medical school gift is essential for access to almost all of the medical class of skills. 2) Human medicine. - Whatever racial specialty your character has, it's very useful to be able to treat members of your race. While other races are optional skills that may be added, your character's race is effectively essential. The main racial medicine of your character should be at least Good. 3) Biology. - A prerequisite skill for both medicine and surgery, this skill needs to be at least fair. Desired Skills Many doctors would have some of the below listed skills. 1) First Aid. - Where human medicine is specialized, and more effective, first aid is able to give a medical professional a blanket ability to preliminarily treat a variety of races. A doctor could reasonably have a Good in this field easily. 2) Surgery. - Surgery is about being able to cut people open and perform actual surgery. This is another skill that would be advised to have set to Good if your character has it. Optional Skills For a doctor, optional skills often indicate a specialty or area of expertise. Where many doctors can conduct surgical procedures, genetic engineers and cyberneticists are rarer. 1) Veterinary Science- If you're not into the sentient treating thing, this is a good skill to look into. For all the prereqs of a special medicine, veterinary science allows for the treating of animals. If this is your specialty, a rating of Good will work here. 2) Cybernetics- It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye... or a leg... or an arm. Well, that's where cybernetists come into play. Cybernetics is about the designing and installing of cybernetic limbs. This skill doesn't cover actually making them though, if your character is into that, it takes many skills from the Engineer Sheet Idea. Installing an arm can require a special medicine skill, cybernetics, and surgery. 3) Genetic Engineering- A good thing for Sivadian medical types to look into in particular, Genetic Engineering is about tinkering with genes. In order to use it in practical applications (like treatment) a special medicine is required as well. A specialist will have this skill at good, and a truly dedicated genetics specialist may forego surgery for this skill. Prerequisites Genetic engineering is a substantial area, and requires additional prerequisites in addition to the basics for Human Medicine. 1) Biology- You will have this as a prereq for Human Medicine, but you need biology at fair in order to have genetic engineering. 2) Mathematics- Yep, that's right, genetic engineering has a bit more math to it. This is actually a prereq for chemistry, but you'll need that too. You'll need at least fair. 3) Chemistry- This needs to be at fair for a prereq for genetic engineering. Beyond the Basics Doctors, starting out with, are rather hard off when it comes to skills just because there are so many possibilities and it's not possible to have a character with a specialty in everything. You could also forego specialization in order to have more than one racial medicine, depending on the character. Some social skills from +skills social are also very useful, as well as general scientific skills. Attributes Everyone has these, just matters to what degree. Intelligence: Good- Your character has been in school several additional years, most likely, they're at least moderately intelligent. Willpower: Fair- Nothing special here. Reaction: Fair Strength: Fair Perception: Good- Most medical characters can diagnose quite well, and notice when things seem wrong. Charisma: Fair Agility: Fair Constitution: Fair Sample +sheet ------------------------< Doctor (Doc) - Human Male >------------------------ Sponsored by OS: Red-Eye Flight - http://ebooks.jointhesaga.com! Feature Character Experience Points: 54 --< Attributes >------------------------------------------< Value: 40 XP >--- Intelligence: Good Perception: Good Willpower: Fair Charisma: Fair Reaction: Fair Agility: Fair Strength: Fair Constitution: Fair --< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 356 XP >--- Good Biology Good Human Medicine Fair Chemistry Fair Leadership Fair Diplomacy Fair Mathematics Fair Etiquette Good Surgery Good First Aid Superb Terran Standard Good Genetic Engineering --< Gifts, Faults, & Quirks >-----------------------------< Value: 60 XP >--- Medical School --< Wounds >-----------------------------------------< Status: Undamaged >--- Scratch Hurt Very Hurt Incap. Nr. Death _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ----------------------------------------------------< Skill System v2.31 >---